


Mist

by Jedi_MI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Gladnis, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Scars, Voyeurism, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_MI/pseuds/Jedi_MI
Summary: Gladio returns from a hunt and has a request of Ignis.For day 3 of ffxv kink week:  watching and being watched.





	Mist

The sound of running water was the first thing Gladio heard when he entered his and Ignis’ apartment in Lestallum.  He noticed the ancient pipes creaking in protest as he set down his bag and worked off his boots, the latter caked with dirt and blood from his most recent hunt.  Once the disgusting footwear was off and thrown onto their small deck overlooking the Exineris plant, he slowly made his way towards their room, arms outstretched and back popping as he worked at muscles stiff from the long ride.   _ A nice, warm shower sounds heavenly right now _ Gladio thought to himself, hopeful his boyfriend hadn’t used up all of the hot water,  _ again _ .

 

The pattering of water from the bathroom stopped when he entered the shared bedroom and Gladio idly wondered, not for the first time, if Ignis had some sort of sixth sense where he just knew when Gladio was back.  With a sigh he leaned his bulk against the wall across from the bathroom door, anxious for both the prospect of a warm shower and to finally see Ignis after five long days on the road hunting. 

 

The bathroom door opened and Gladio was hit by the wall of steam billowing from the doorway.

 

Ignis emerged out of the fog like a specter, his pale body nude but for the small yellowing towel haphazardly thrown around his waist.  It was a rare sight, and Gladio couldn’t help the small gasp the escaped his mouth. Ignis had always been shy when it came to his body, perfectly tailored suits and long-sleeved shirts more his style then Gladio’s own  _ shirt? who needs a shirt? _ wardrobe, but it was worse now.  Worse since Altissa. Worse because of the scars.  They decorated his body like a delicate spider web, thin veins of angry red against Ignis’ fair skin.  They flared down from his neck across his chest like streaks of lightning. They flowed from his left shoulder down his back, meandering like a lazy river; a thicker, wider scar that branched out into smaller ones as it went, disappearing under the towel.

 

Gladio didn’t mind them, he still thought...no, he  _ knew _ , that Ignis was the most gorgeous creature in all of Eos.  

 

“Welcome home,” Ignis smiled at Gladio.

 

“Gotta say babe, if this is how I’m gonna be greeted when I get home I’ll leave more often.”

 

Ignis huffed as he drew closer to Gladio, “don’t you dare.”  Gladio quickly closed the distance between them and ran his hands up and down Ignis’ bare torso before pulling him in for a slow kiss.  Ignis’ hands found their way under Gladio’s shirt, following the musculature of his abdominals before wrapping tightly around his back and bringing them flush together.  As his tongue danced with Ignis’ his fingers gently caressed the starburst scar under his ruined eye. 

 

“Mmmmm, you’re filthy,’ Ignis purred in his smooth-accented voice as he pulled away. 

 

“Yeah, and you love it.”  Gladio couldn’t help the smirk as he went to press a chaste kiss to the scar on Ignis’ nose.

 

“In some situations I do indeed, but you are literally filthy.  Shower, we can continue this after.” 

 

“Wait Iggy...” 

 

“Is something the matter Gladio?”

 

“Actually, I was hoping I could just… watch you,” Gladio nervously admitted.

 

“Watch me what, exactly?”

 

“I wanna watch you, ya know, pleasure yourself.”

 

Ignis’ eyebrows flew up, getting lost in the wet hair hanging down his forehead. “Why on Eos would you want that?”

 

Gladio smiled shyly and pressed another gentle kiss to Ignis’ temple.  “Are you kidding? Ignis, you’re beautiful. And the thought of gettin’ to just watch you...  Iggy, babe, I’m half hard just thinkin’ about it.”

 

Ignis turned partly away from him, uncertainty plain on his flushed face. “You really wish to see me do that?”

 

One of Gladio’s hands cupped Ignis’ neck, thumb gently stroking his strong jaw before turning his head to face him.  A pale, unseeing eye stared back. “Gods yes,” he whispered.

 

“Okay” Ignis finally responded, placing a kiss to the side of Gladio’s mouth.  “How do you want me.”

 

“However you want babe, I’m just gonna stand over here and watch.”  Ignis nodded his head and slowly walked over to the bed, touching the surface before climbing up and settling in the center, head propped up on the pillows.  Tentatively his hand traced the top of the towel and, finding where he had knotted it, he slowly undid the tie, flashing quick peek of his upper thigh before securing it again.

 

“Tease,” Gladio grunted.  Ignis just smiled and fully opened the towel, exposing himself completely to Gladio’s waiting eyes. “Mmmmm, much better.”

 

“Be a dear and fetch me the lube?”

 

“Naw, I can do one better than that.”  Without further preamble Gladio approached the bed, grabbed one of Ignis’ hands and licked a large swath up his palm.

 

“Gladio!” Ignis shouted.  “I thought you were not going to be an active participant in this?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, couldn’t resist.  Just pretend I’m not here,” Gladio replied, moving away from the bed and leaning back against the wall, his new spot giving him the perfect view of Ignis’ body.

 

“Hard to do when I’m being accosted by your damnedable tongue.”  Closing his eye Ignis brought his Gladio-wetted hand down to his soft cock and gave it a slow, hard pull.  

 

Gladio’s warm amber eyes followed the line of Ignis’ body as he slowly stroked his cock to life.  Ignis’ sandy hair was still damp and now plastered against his forehead; Gladio hands twitched to swipe it back out of the way so he could get an unobstructed view of Ignis’ beautiful face.  His eyes drifted lower, admiring how Ignis’ broad chest tapered to a svelte waist, then down to those long, muscular legs that made his mouth water. Ignis’ long, sinewy, gymnast body was as elegant as the man himself, and, not for the first time, Gladio thanked the gods for this breathtaking creature laid out before him.

 

Gladio’s eyes found their way back to where Ignis’ hand was working his hardening cock, long, thin fingers wrapped around the reddening shaft as he stroked himself slowly from root to tip, wrist flicking gently as it reached the head. 

 

Slowly he let his other hand wander down, over the smooth skin and raised scars of his stomach where it rested for a few seconds over taut abs before wandering lower, ghosting over his jutting hip bone then gently cupping his balls.  He let his thumb caress one, then began rolling them slowly in his hand, the hand on his cock never stopping its leisurely pace.

 

A small, content sigh escaped Ignis’ slightly parted lips.  The flush that had started high on his cheeks now spread down his face and across his chest.  With a final tug to one of his testicles he released them, dragging a long finger down his perineum to circle his tight entrance.  His other hand tightened slightly around his hard length and sped up. Stopping at the flushed head he thumbed the slit, spreading the beading precum over his palm before going back to working his cock.

 

Gladio swallowed loudly and palmed himself through his pants.  He fought back the urge to jump on Ignis and worship every inch of him with his mouth. Gladio held back a groan as Ignis brought his fingers up to his mouth and wet them with a lewd swirl of his tongue, bringing them back down he slowly pushed one inside his puckered entrance to the first knuckle.

 

Ignis’ breathing hitched at the breach and his other hand stopped, squeezing the base of his cock tightly.   Gradually he pushed his finger all the way in, biting his lip and back slightly arching off the bed as he started gently pulling out and thrusting it back in.  

 

Gladio watched, mouth dry, as Ignis began stroking his cock in earnest, his hips lifting off the bed chasing his fist then impaling himself back down on his finger, long legs spread open wide.  Without hesitation he thrust a second finger in with the first, a filthy moan filling the room as his breath quickened. Ignis’ cock was leaking a steady stream of precum now as his hand moved quickly up and down his length, his fingers pumping in and out of his body hard and fast.  Gladio knew Ignis was getting close and found himself unsure of where to look: at his hands as they worked him towards orgasm or at his face, brows furrowed and breath panting around the occasional low moan. 

 

With one last firm stroke Ignis came hard, back arching off the bed completely as he pumped himself through his orgasm; body shaking and mouth open wide with a long, breathless cry.  Chest heaving his body bonelessly fell back onto the bed, a mild, relaxed smile on his face. 

 

Several minutes passed, the only sound Ignis’ breaths as he slowly came down from his high.  “Gladio?”

 

“Yeah babe.   That was…. possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Come now, I’m nothing special.”

 

“Ignis, you’re gods-damned perfection,”  Gladio sighed, approaching the bed and giving Ignis a quick kiss to a still-flushed cheek.  “Stay here, I’ll get you a wet cloth to clean up with.”

 

Ignis smiled his approval and let his hand wonder down Gladio’s body before he could move away.  His smile grew as his fingers trailed over Gladio’s clothed erection. “Shall I help you with that?”

 

“Naw, get some rest.  I’m gonna go take a shower, when I come out I’ll show you exactly how much I enjoyed watchin’ you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even attempted to write anything smut-like before, hoping my first foray into it wasn't too horrible! I absolutely love Gladnis and this scenario had been floating around my head after reading the prompts for kink week on Tumblr so I figured I'd take a chance and actually write it out.


End file.
